Angels
by Sehrezad
Summary: Sara goes to a tatoo salon. I know, I know. It doesn't sound very interesting but give it a chance! SWarrick


**Angels**

_Hello Everyone! I managed to write another story! (Maybe it's because I have many other things to do and it's more interesting to do something else. I bet you know the feeling!) Anyway, this story doesn't have any plot it's just something… I don't know… It doesn't matter after all, just read__ and find out! I hope you'll enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything connecting to the show._

_Summary: Sara goes to a tattoo salon._

"Hello!" Sara stepped into the tattoo salon hesitantly. As there was no answer she walked to the wall where various pictures were hung up showing the tattoos which could be chosen. There were plenty of them. Roses, snakes, dragons, hearts... _They are so common_. Thought Sara looking at the pictures. She was about to give up searching for the perfect one when she spotted a picture. There was an angel in it squatting on its heels with its hands in front of it on the ground. It was rather hard to decide whether it was a male or a female. But it didn't matter. It was perfect. Its face wasn't visible because it was bent forward but the angel's posture spoke volumes about its great pain and loneliness. Sara immediately knew why the angel was suffering. It had only one wing. Watching closely the angel Sara ran her finger over the wing of it.

"She can't fly alone." She whispered to herself.

"She needs her partner to fly." A female voice said behind Sara.

Sara suddenly turned and looked at the girl in front of her.

"Er... Hello!" She greeted her. Suddenly she felt rather embarrassed. She stepped out of her door with that firm resolution that she would get a tattoo made no matter what. This idea didn't occur to her just out of the blue. She heard the boys during shift arguing about making tattoos. Nick claimed that he wouldn't get one for love nor money but Greg and Warrick argued that it was a good way for anybody to express themselves. So this was Sara's intention, too. She wanted to express her feelings. However, standing in front of this hardly 20-year-old girl, she felt rather old and pathetic. Although the girl didn't notice it.

"Hi! Did you manage to choose?" She asked smiling.

"Well… Actually… I… don't know. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe another time. Bye!" By the time Sara managed to say these sentences she also managed to back to the door and she was about to step out when the girl spook up.

"That angel is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Sorry?" Sara turned back. "Oh… Yeah, she is." She answered looking at the picture again. She couldn't help it but that angel bewitched her. She was sure that she would never forget that picture.

"You know, only very few people choose that angel. It's very depressive, they say."

"I'd rather say that it gives hope." Sara said barely audibly still looking at the picture. "After all it can fly again, can't it? I mean together another angel. They just have to find each other."

There was a wide smile on the face of the girl.

"Everybody who chose them said the same. Well?" She pointed towards the chair. "Are you ready?"

Sara was standing in the door for a while but as she looked at the picture she felt more and more sure that she wanted that angel together with the hope that some time she can also fly. So she went to the chair and sat down. While the girl prepared for the work they discussed where to put the tattoo.

"One of my friends drew this angel and he said that it can really find its partner." She stopped here and Sara smiled. "You know what is interesting? A very hot guy came here today and he chose this one, too. Who knows? Maybe your angel will find his angel."

"I can only hope that if that guy was tall and dark with the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen." Sara said daydreaming while the girl began to work with a huge smile on her face.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

Sara was lying in the bed leaning on her left elbow. It was the beginning of a beautiful summer day. The man beside her was lying on his stomach facing Sara. He was still fast asleep given that it was still very early in the morning. She was looking at the man's bare back smiling while with her finger she was tracing the pattern which was well visible on it. It was an angel. She paid special attention to the only wing of the angel just as she did when she saw that angel the first time months before in the tattoo salon.

The man stirred a little then he opened his eyes and a pair of sleepy green eyes was staring up at a still smiling Sara.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully.

"What time is it?" He asked while turning on his back.

"It's 5:18." She answered checking the clock on the nightstand.

"Oh, girl! What the hell are you doing up so early?" He groaned.

Sara giggled at this. She knew perfectly well that her husband didn't like early morning wake ups on his free days.

"Apparently Baby Brown decided to have a little fun and play football which made sleeping rather difficult." Sara replied putting her hand on her bulging belly stroking it.

Warrick groaned another one then slid down in the bed to face his wife's belly.

"Look, little one. Your mommy and daddy like sleeping in the early morning so be a good girl and do the same." He said then resumed his earlier position in the bed. "Now, come here and let's sleep a little more!"

Sara happily slid besides Warrick putting her head on his chest while Warrick put his arm around her shoulder.

"So you still think that it's a girl." Sara stated after a few moments.

"Of course. She'll be our little angel." Warrick replied half asleep.

Sara snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah. She'll be our little angel and she'll have both of her wings." And with this she drifted into sleep with a smile on her face.

_So this was it. Maybe it didn't make any sense but I liked the idea._

_Thanks for reading it._

_Sorry for the mistakes!_


End file.
